


20 Random Things about Rubeus Hagrid

by Stasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia





	20 Random Things about Rubeus Hagrid

20 Random Facts about Rubeus Hagrid

1\. He hates his first name. As a small child he was teased by the neighborhood Muggle children about his size and relative hairiness. One of them discovered that his name shortened to “Ruby” and he wasn’t left alone about being “Great Big Hairy Ruby” until his dad and he moved.

2\. Even though he holds Albus Dumbledore in highest regard, and thinks he’s the greatest Wizard there ever was, he has always feared the man. He knows that the old man knows everything and more that You-Know-Who and Grindelwald knew and that the only reason Dumbledore isn’t the Dark Lord is because he doesn’t choose to be.

3\. He likes his job. He knows that he couldn’t find a better position anywhere else; Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts are exactly what he is best at and what he wants to do. Now that he’s the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, he’s happier than a niffler in dirt.

4\. He knows he could be better at his job, but really, the children can learn about the regular creatures in books. Only he can show them the more interesting ones, the exotics. He just wishes he could figure out why no one else seems interested in them.

5\. There was the one Weasley boy who was interested, but as Hagrid wasn’t the teacher then, all they could do was talk together about them in Hagrid’s hut on weekends. Sometimes he misses those days.

6\. He still misses his father, although he thinks that maybe Professor Dumbledore was better for him. His dad always seemed to be one job away from the Big Payout, and his growing disappointment in himself painted Hagrid’s last memories of him with the acrid color of bitterness. He wishes the old man could see how far his son had come, though. He’d be ever so proud.

7\. Hagrid isn’t sure, exactly, how his father died. He knows that he had joined the British Muggle military, and that he’d been assigned to someplace in Africa, but he never found out how his father actually died. He’d asked Dumbledore, but the Transfiguration Professor had just said that he’d died a hero and that was all Hagrid needed to know. Years later, he studied the Muggle records of the War and thought that his father must have died in the retaking of Benghazi.

8\. Hagrid was honestly surprised by Madam Maxime’s unwillingness to admit to her giant heritage. He knew it was something many people thought poorly of, but he couldn’t understand not being willing to admit it, at least to oneself. You are what you are, after all.

9\. He enjoyed the travelling he did with her though. She was the first partner he’d had that he hadn’t had to be careful of.

10\. Now that he knows he enjoys it, he thinks he’d like to travel more. Maybe to Tibet or somewhere else interesting, like the Amazon.

11\. His best work, before he was expelled, wasn’t in Care of Magical Creatures, or Herbology, but in History of Magic and Transfiguration.

12\. He used his Transfiguration skills to hide his wand halves in his umbrella. He never knew it, but his slightly older Housemate Minnie helped out.

13\. He hasn’t made any plans for what he’ll do after the war. He’s waiting until the war’s over; he thinks it’ll be bad luck to plan before it’s time, sort of like counting one’s chickens.

14\. It was Aragog who got him interested in knitting. Seeing all that thread and reading all the stories about spiders and weaving made him curious. He tried to find a knitting circle to join, but they were all filled with old Muggle biddies. He knits for himself only, now.

15\. He’s not as stupid as people think he is. His lower-class speech doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a high-calibre brain. He just chooses to not argue about it. People will think what they want, no matter what he does or says.

16\. He’d like to have children, but isn’t sure if he’s met the right woman yet. He’s not sure exactly what he’s looking for, but he knows he’ll know it when he sees it. He tries not to think about how he’s getting older every year and he still hasn’t found anyone he really loves.

17\. He’s never admitted it to anyone, but he’s had a slight crush on Severus Snape ever since the first time he saw the boy throw a hex. There was something about that skinny body hiding such a deadly ability that he liked. It bothered him that he could be attracted to someone so much younger than himself, though, so he’s done his best to think of it as respect.

18\. He’s not sure what to feel now, after what happened at the end of the year. He knew that Dumbledore trusted Snape implicitly, and he trusts Dumbledore, but … now he just feels adrift.

19\. He trusts Snape still.

20\. He thinks he always will.


End file.
